


Mine

by parkwoojins



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M, aka ep 8, its based off yesterdays ep, jinhoon/winkdeep fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkwoojins/pseuds/parkwoojins
Summary: Bae Jinyoung x Park Jihoon oneshot (based off Produce 101 season 2 ep8)





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what to name the title so I just randomly used that rip sorry but hope you enjoy this short oneshot!!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't know what songs they actually wanted I just randomly chose some songs but I put in Oh little girl since that was the one they got into

**Jihoon POV**

'Ah Baejin we're lucky our family names allow us to sit next to each other unlike Samuel and Daehwi or Daniel and Sungwoo.' I turned to my boyfriend, the one and only Bae Jinyoung who was sitting next to me. He smiled and nodded at me. 

Woojin leaned over and whispered, 'Don't forget Hyeongseob and I, I can't believe he's sitting so far away!' I rolled my eyes at him, 'Stop being so overdramatic hes only 4 seats away, it isn't that far!"

'If Baejin were sitting there you'd be complaining to no end!' He glared at me and Jinyoung laughed at our ridiculousness, 'Hyung it's only for 30 minutes and hopefully you'll end up in the same team as him so you guys can be reunited again! If you're not then... I don't know what to say.'

Woojin huffed before sitting back properly and turning to talk to Woodam hyung. I turned to Jinyoung, asking what he wanted for lunch when BoA walked in and the song choices started playing. The songs all sounded great but in honesty I wanted 'Oh little girl' or 'I Know You Know'.

I nudged Jinyoung, 'Babe which song do  you like the best?' He thought about it for a while before finally answering me, 'Probably 'Oh little girl' what about you?' I smiled, I hope that we'd get put in the same team. ''Oh little girl' or 'I Know You Know' I hope were both put into the same team.'

BoA was giving out the instructions and it was finally my turn, I turned to Jinyoung, 'Hope to see you in the same room later!' before quickly running up. I got my card and looked at it before looking up at Jinyoung and smiling, then walking off.

I was worried about who my team members would be, how many people would already be in the team? I reached the room and took a deep breath before opening the door, and to my surprise there wasn't a single trainee there. 'Oh? I thought there'd be at least one or two.'

I sat down hoping that Jinyoung had gotten the same song as me. Then the door suddenly creaked open and I stared at it expectantly hoping it would be Jinyoung. The trainee stepped into the room and I couldn't believe my eyes, I was so happy that it was Jinyoung.

We sat down both smiling, fate was truly amazing. 'Ah I'm really curious to know what song we got.' He nodded, 'I'm also more curious to know who's our other team mates.' Right then the door creaked open and again to reveal Hyeongseob.

We chatted for abit while waiting for the next trainee that never seemed to be coming. Jinyoung turned to Hyeongseob, 'Oh hyung that means you and Woojin hyung are seperated? I wonder what song he got.' 

Hyeongseob pouted, 'Yeah today we've been separated the whole day. Ah how I wish we were as lucky as you two to be able to sit next to each other and end up in the same team.' 'Ah Hyeongseob don't worry you'll see him later at lunch.' I pat him on the back. 

Then the door knob turned and all of our attention was on the door, the next person that came in was Gunhee hyung. Jinyoung shouted out of joy and stood up to hug him, I felt slightly jealous that we couldn't be affectionate in our actions with each other because we were dating but we could with other people.

Our team members slowly came in one by one and overall our whole group was looking great. All of us were close with one another so we got along well. The rest of the day passed by quickly, we chose the leader, the 2 centers, we practiced and even had a short strength game that was full of laughs.

We had fun practicing as a group and I hoped that we wouldn't have to have any members that needed to leave however I knew that the final grouping could only have 7 people and we currently had 12. We all hoped that none of us would get eliminated and practiced the song with a light heart.

Then the most nerve wrecking day for us came. The day of eliminations. 24 of our friends would be sent home after today and I was terrified for the results. We all entered in the room, with Jinyoung, Minki hyung and I doing the pose that we had planned together. 

We watched as BoA called out the different rankings with many that were suprising to all of us, Jinyoung was clearly waiting for his name to be called from the 34th onwards and I kept glancing at him, he started looking more and more anxious when his name wasn't called by 25. 

It finally boiled down to the top 20 I could tell Jinyoung was worried so I held his hand, not caring about the fact that we couldn't show affection because I had promised Jinyoung I would always be there for him through anything.

I comforted him, telling him not to worry, and encouraged him. Even if he couldn't make it into the top 11 this time, I knew his ranking would at least be close to 11. When we finally reached 12th place, he was trembling, 'Hyung what if I don't get in?' 

I squeezed his hand, 'Don't say that you'll definitely get in, you have many people voting for you and rooting for you so don't worry okay?' We waited for BoA to announce the placing and sure enough it was Jinyoung. 

I was going to stand up and hug him but I realized I couldn't so I settled on just clapping and cheering for him. I knew he could do it and I hoped that he would move up into the top 11 so that we could debut together.

He had the looks, the talent and the personality and I knew that he had started gaining more and more fans as the show went on and I hoped that people would start recognizing his talent and supporting him.

As he stood up there thanking the national producers, I felt so proud and so happy for him. He was smiling so brightly, even more than in the last eliminations when he got 12. When it came to my turn, I got 3rd and I felt a little disappointed but I knew I was lacking in some points and had to practice more to do even better.

I knew my rank was dropping but I was grateful that even with my little screentime and not up to par performance, the national producers still voted for me. 

When the trainees had been officially eliminated they finally let us go down the stage and say goodbye to our friends, we had so many close friends leaving and it was both sad and disappointing to see them go.

Everywhere, everyone was crying and after hugging and saying goodbye to my friends I went to find Jinyoung who was saying goodbye to Heeseok hyung. He hugged him before saying goodbye then saw me waiting at the side and ran over.

The cameras weren't rolling anymore so we could do anything we wanted. I pulled him into a hug and comforted him. 'Shh baby it's gonna be alright, they're going to go back to their agencies and they're going to debut so don't you worry. We still can go meet up with them when you want to.'

I hugged him as he cried his eyes out. He lost many close friends and I knew he was afraid that he would end up losing more in the next elimination. I traced circles into his back while hugging him. 'Hyung thank you so much for always comforting me and being there for me.' He hugged me even tighter.

I smiled, 'Of course, I'm always going to be here for you, I'm never leaving, don't ever forget that.'

 

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAA the episode yesterday was so cute and so sad. so many of my fav trainees and so many talented trainees were eliminatedㅠㅠ but there was so so so much jinhoon/winkdeep yesterday my heart couldn't take it!!!! they were sitting with each other and even ended up in the same group and i was just screaming the whole timeㅋㅋㅋㅋ but I hope you guys liked this short story and do leave kudos and comments so I can improve!!


End file.
